


Sweet and Sour

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Since their friends are dating, Blaise attempts to make peace with Hermione.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation. Obviously.

Blaise Zabini was ridiculously full of himself. At least that's what Hermione thought. He flirted shamelessly with everyone and used his good looks and quick wit to charm the professors. Even Harry and Ron seemed to like him. 

She'd come into the common room and he'd be huddled over a chess board with Ron or practicing defensive magic with Harry. Pansy and Draco watching them with soft smiles as their friend grew closer to their boyfriends. 

But Hermione wouldn't be fooled by his handsome face. It didn't matter how much he smiled at her or flirted. She wouldn't cave in to him. She would ignore him and hope that he went away. 

At least that was her current strategy as he entertained their friends in the common room. She ignored him and continued to study. Their friends were laughing at something he was doing, but she refused to turn away from her book. It was her only line of defense against his shenanigans. And it was suddenly scooped away to be replaced by a handsome face. 

"May I have my book?" Hermione whispered, anger flashing in her eyes. "Please," she added as an afterthought. 

"Only if you'll accept a peace offering," Blaise smirked as he moved to sit by her side. "You don't seem to like me much and it would make our friends happy if we were at least polite to each other." 

"I don't dislike you, Zabini," Hermione huffed, leaning back to cross her arms. "I'm simply too busy to engage in silliness. I need to study."

"You don't need to study," Blaise interrupted. "You need to relax. It's great to study and be busy, but you need to take care of yourself and rest sometimes. You're going to burn out and the world would be a dark place without your shining brilliance." His full lips parted, revealing straight, white teeth as he smiled. "Hence, my peace offering." He placed a small box in front of her. 

With a barely contained sigh of annoyance, she opened the box to reveal an assortment of candies. There was a variety of colors and textures, each one more tempting than the last. "Did you get these from any of the Weasley's?"

Blaise gasped dramatically while feigning offence, "I assure you, my dear lady, that these are from the finest shop in Paris. My mother sent them to me as a gift and I wanted to share them with you."

Hermione barely suppressed an eye roll. "Since it was your gift, you choose one first."

Hermione tried not to stare as deft, elegant fingers hovered momentarily over the box. He hesitated for just a moment before settling on a bright pink square. It was covered in a shimmery dust that stuck to his fingers. She may have stopped breathing a little as he brought the candy to his lips. She could see the pink of his tongue dart out to meet the sugary confection as his full lips wrapped around it, lingering on his thumb for a fraction of a second that felt like eternity. 

Hermione was transfixed by the shimmery sugar lingering on his dark lips. She managed to regain her senses when he pulled a face. His lips puckering up, eyes squinting shut. He looked so ridiculous that Hermione couldn't contain a giggle. 

As his face relaxed from the pucker he smiled at her, "I've always liked the sour ones. They're usually the sweetest in the middle."


End file.
